Curse of Time
by Dragons123d
Summary: Time itself is strange thing, but when the most powerful dragon in exsistance is forced into a sacred gear and replaces Ddraig, how will Issei cope with having the Golden King of Terror?
1. Chapter 1

Issei watched as his world burned around him, his family and loved ones were all dead before him. Was this all that he was meant for, his life turned to ruin? On his left arm was the remains of his [Boost Gear], the once gleaming crimson sacred gear now was black and warped, Ddraig the Welsh Red Dragon's life force had given out. The green gem that Ddraig had resided in now was a cold and lifeless grey, like the rest of him.

The final straw was seeing Rias' broken and dead body impaled on a cross; her blood red hair moved in the slight breeze, her face was cold and lifeless, like the rest of the world. Issei fell to his knees, a scream caught in his throat, unable to get free. His back hit the destroyed ground, his strength giving out as blackness clawed at the edges of his vision.

The image of Rias entered his mind as a tear fell down his face, alone and forgotten in the burnt world. One final thought came to him, " _I'm so sorry, Rias. Your precious pawn failed you!_ "

With that thought, Issei Hyoudou let the darkness consume him completely, death had won. The Great Red Dragon Emperor lay in the broken world, his death forgotten in the sands of time.

* * *

" _RUN! IT'S KING GHIDORAH!"_

" _FIRE THE MAZER CANNONS!"_

" _RETREAT, FALL BACK!"_

* * *

[Time: Night of Issei's death, 9:56 PM]

Red, his vision was completely red as her hair. That red changed to a golden light that flashed on his right arm, golden scales glinted in the moonlight. The blood started flowing back into his body as he grabbed the light spear and pulled, grunting in pain as he slowly pulled the spear out. Golden light surrounded the spear as he pulled; he started feeling light-headed as he finally pulled it out. He stood up, the light spear floating only a foot in front of him. It was surrounded by a gold luster that was connected to the palm of his gauntlet glove; the line of gold light looked like a lightning bolt that swished and moved in the air like it was in water.

Blackness crawled around the edges of his vision as he looked at Yuuma, he heard a voice speaking but it was all a blur until he heard **"{BALANCE BEAKER}!"**

His world then finally went black; he heard Yuuma scream in terror as whatever balance beaker was attacked her.

* * *

" _The three headed dragon has destroyed the center of Tokyo, Sir."_

" _But, what happened to it then, Corporal?"_

" _It just vanished from the planet; we have no idea where it is now."_

" _*SIGH* Have Miki and the Cosmos use their powers to help us find King Ghidorah."_

" _Yes Sir!"_

* * *

Issei woke up in his bed, alone as usual. He clearly remembered the screams of the winged Yuuma as he blacked out but then it was blank from then on. Getting out of bed, Issei got into the bathroom and turned on the hot water before undressing and stepping in it. The warm water soothed his aching body somewhat, what he was wandering was how he got into his bed all the way from the park.

Turning the water off, Issei got out and dried himself before returning to his room and getting into the Kuoh Academy uniform before heading downstairs for breakfast. His mother was awake and his father was at work, nothing too different. Issei ate his food in silence before putting his dish in the sink, grabbed his bag, kissed his mom on the cheek and headed for school. The walk to the school was quiet, something that made Issei uncomfortable. He felt oppressed and unwanted went it was silent like this in the morning, but he just had to get to school and the feeling vanished into nothing.

"Hey, ISSEI!"

Issei turned and saw the leader of the girls swimming team jog up to him and smile. Her stunning good looks combined with a perfect figure made any man fall over with hearts in their eyes, all except him, he was not a pervert. Every girl in the school knew this for a fact, he was the perfect gentleman to the fairer sex and never saw them as anything but what they were, human beings.

Issei blushed at the gorgeous swim team leader as he said "Morning Janet."

Janet was his first friend when he started Kuoh Academy; both were in the same year and class. Janet also taught Issei how to swim and Issei taught Janet how to play chess in return, though Issei felt that was not a fair trade but Janet insisted on learning the fine art of the game.

Janet placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Issei, the swim team is meeting after school, today. "

Issei nodded, he was a part of the swimming team, thanks to Janet's persistent and hard work to help him. Being the teams only male member, he felt out of place until he entered the water and showed his skills, several years of practice with his friend really paid off in the end and earned him his place on the team. The women of the team had been suspicious of him at first but Issei had treated them like they were family and that had endeared them to him, helping him whenever they could.

"I'll be there, Janet." Issei said with a nod before smiling, today was starting to look up now.

* * *

" _King Ghidorah is not in this universe any longer."_

" _Where is he then?!"_

" _In a place where the supernatural is real, powers beyond your imagination grow and now a monster has been unleashed on it."_

" _This is not good, not good at all."_

* * *

Rias watched the boy named Issei throughout the entire school day, he had gotten stronger than last time she had seen him. He defiantly had a sacred gear in him, but something was different about it. His aura had been crimson red like her hair, now it was a bright gold that shined like the noon day sun. The boy didn't realize that his gear was probably awake, if at all!

Shaking her head, Rias turned and walked away. If she had any way of getting Issei into her peerage then she would figure it out.

* * *

The swimming team meeting finished as everyone but Janet and Issei went home. Janet was treading the water as Issei was sitting at the edge of the deep end of the pool with his legs in the water.

"Issei, what's wrong? You seem out of it today." Janet asked as she moved towards Issei's legs, concern in eyes.

"It's nothing, just something stupid." Issei said flatly but that only made Janet pull herself out of the pool and sit next to him.

"Issei, I've been your friend since the start of Kuoh Academy, I know when you are feeling down. So, tell me what's wrong." Janet said as she used her hand to make Issei look into her bright blue-grey eyes.

Issei sighed before telling Janet about his 'date' with Yuuma, she listened through the entire thing before moving his head into her lap. Her long fingers brushed through his brown hair, calming Issei as she hummed softly.

"Issei, do you know my full name?" Janet asked.

"No, not that I remember, sorry, Janet" Issei said apologetically.

"I never told you my full name, Issei, its Janet Buné of the house of Buné, one of the 72 pillars of the underworld." Janet said before eight leathery bat-like wings appeared from her back.

"Wait, aren't devils supposed to have horns and tails?" Issei asked in confusion, Janet however shook her head at that.

"No, those are demons. Devils came before demons and are different. Anyway, I am the last survivor of my house and the only way to rebuild it is to make a peerage or get married to another pillar." Janet sighed, Issei was stunned.

"What, you having to marry to save your house? That's insane!"

She nodded "Yes, that's why I want to make a peerage instead. But the problem is that I have to start somewhere and well…"

"How does this peerage work exactly?" Issei asked, if he could help his childhood friend in anyway then he would do it.

"Well if you've played chess, I would be the [King] piece. Each piece has different abilities, [Rook] has immense strength and defense, [Knight] has speed and stamina, [Bishop] gives the person a massive boost in magical power. [Pawn] may be the weakest but if they enter enemy territory, they can promote themselves into more powerful pieces. And finally, the [Queen] has all of the attributes of the [Rook], [Knight], and [Bishop]." She explained as though she had done it all her life.

"So if you wanted to start a peerage, you would start with the [Queen]?" Issei asked and got an affirmative in return.

"Well then" He said, getting up "Then I'll become your [Queen] piece!"

Janet was shocked "Issei! You can't just say you want to join like that!"

Issei gave her a determined look "I want to help you in any way I can, Janet! You've help me through so much and now it's my turn to help you!"

She stopped before nodding, motioning for him to lie down on the ground. "Ise, what you're doing is final, once done it can't be reversed."

"My choice, my life" Issei said with a smile that got his friend to grin.

Janet pulled out a glowing queen chess piece, gasping in surprise. "It's a mutant piece, making you twice as powerful…"

Issei waited, Janet coughed before placing the piece on his chest and spoke clearly "I, Janet Buné, make you, Issei Hyoudou, my [Queen] and eternal servant! Welcome to your new life that I have given you!"

Issei felt the strangest sensation that his chest was made of jelly before it vanished and he felt normal again. Janet was worried but Issei sat up and hugged her, calming her worries quickly.

"We should get home, its getting late." He said and she nodded.

* * *

The two started walking home when Issei was skewered by a pole of metal.

"ISSEI!" Janet screamed, but Issei only could feel pain in him abdomen.

Falling to his hands and knees, Issei coughed up blood onto the ground. Janet was screaming, the person who had attacked them was laughing as he said something that Issei couldn't hear. That only added to the fact that he was dying, again.

" _Why do I even bother putting up with you?_ " Issei heard a voice in his head, great he was hallucinating now.

" _GET UP AND FIGHT, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!_ " Issei jumped up at the voices' command.

He felt something weight down his right arm slightly but he ignored it and yanked the pole out. Looking around he saw Janet in the air being held by a man with goat legs, devil wings and three fingered hands. He threw the metal at the creature and it connected, right in its face. It screamed, letting Janet drop to the ground below, Issei somehow 'teleported' himself to where Janet would fall, catching her in his arms.

Issei then put her down before raising his right air, letting his instincts guide him, feeling something pull at his gut before the beast dropped out of the air like a ton of bricks. He clenched his fist before punching the demon in the throat; it gagged before fainting from blood loss.

"I'm not feeling so good now." Issei wheezed as he felt drained.

"That was a stray…" Janet said weakly, looking at the unconscious form of said stray.

"Want me to get rid of it so it doesn't hurt anyone else?" Issei asked weakly, Janet shook her head.

"You can't in your state, I'll do it." Janet said but stopped when a red glowing circle with a crest in the center of it appeared.

"That's the Gremory house crest…" Janet gasped in surprise, Issei raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, so that means that Rias Gremory is a devil in disguise?" He asked no wander she was so good looking then she was a she-devil.

"Yes, she is and the devil whose territory is all of Kuoh." Janet gritted her teeth in disgust; Issei had seen both Janet and Rias get into very heated arguments that never ended well for both sides.

With a flash of light, Rias appeared with several other people, two girls and a boy. Issei groaned as he face palmed, it was Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba. Out of all of the people it could have been, it had to be those three.

"Janet" Rias said, none too kindly.

"It's Janet Buné to you, Gremory." Janet spat, Issei quickly intervened before the two could start up another argument.

"Fufufu, someone beat us to the stray." Akeno smiled, Issei gave her a 'please, don't make the situation worse' look.

"Wait, how is the house of Buné still alive? It was destroyed in the great war." Kiba asked, confused.

"Easy, suspended animation and some luck." Janet grinned proudly, Kiba still looked unconvinced.

"You have a sacred gear." Koneko said pointedly in her monotone voice, pointing at his right arm.

Issei looked at said arm and saw a golden gauntlet with three red spherical crystals on the top, each of the clawed fingers were black with bone colored armor over them. Flipping it over, Issei noticed that the bottom of the gauntlet had dark golden designs going from his wrist and ending where the gauntlet ended. The designs themselves looked like three dragons heads that twisted around each other, the opened maws were curled into creepy toothy grins.

"I've never seen this sacred gear before…" Rias said as she studied it from where she stood.

" _Of course you haven't, devil, I was never meant to be here in the first place!_ " A very angry voice or voices snapped, making everyone jump.

"Who are you!?" Rias demanded as her hair started defying gravity.

" _It's King Ghidorah, you spoiled brat! Besides, I don't answer to anyone, the person that has me in this piece of metal has a modicum of my respect because of earlier. You, however, have none of my respect and the way that you're going is making me hate you even more._ " Ghidorah hissed in his odd voice.

" _Also, Issei, the stray is waking up; blow it to oblivion with a gravity beam._ " Ghidorah ordered, making Issei spun around; his gear started getting very hot.

"You'll pay for that devil!" The stray roared.

Issei raised his gauntlet before he felt the heat vanished and a glowing ball of golden energy formed in his palm.

" _Punch the ball of energy already; you're making me lose my cool!_ " Ghidorah snarled.

Issei pulled his arm back, made a fist and punched the golden energy. As soon as his fist connected with the golden ball, the air got heavier as a bolt of golden lightning shot out and blasted the stray's arm off.

" _AGAIN!_ " Ghidorah roared and the second gravity bolt connected with the devil's lower half, vaporizing it completely.

The stray crawled towards Issei with its one remaining arm, hissing "You will die!"

Issei gave the stray a disgusted look before grabbing the energy ball and crushing it in his hand.

" _What are you DOING?!_ " Ghidorah roared, but Issei ignored him.

Walking up to the stray, Issei brought his fist into the devil's skull. The devil's skull was smashed but then started glowing before exploding into golden dust; the dust then flowed towards the gauntlet and was absorbed by it.

"So…much…so…tired." Issei groaned before he passed out from over doing it.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Hmmm, what are you doing in my hosts mind_ " Janet spun around and saw a golden, three headed dragon. The middle head was looking at her while the other heads held a red scaled corpse in their jaws.

The golden dragon dropped the corpse right in front of her; it was another dragon from what Janet could see. Covered in bite marks and burns from some intense attack, the once red scales were dull now.

"Uh…what is with the corpse?" The [King] asked suspiciously.

" _This was once the creature that inhabited your [Queens] sacred gear, I believe his name was Ddraig. But, his spirit escaped and he left the corpse, but I can still absorb his power anyway._ " Ghidorah spoke before lowering himself onto his golden wings.

Janet now had a good view of the hydra dragon and what she saw was terrifing. Ghidorah was built to move on both his legs and wings, his forked tail slithered back and forth. Each of his heads looked like asian dragons without the whiskers, spiked horns grew from his skull. The legs had four crystal claws, sharp and deadly. The red eyes glared at her, but he had three pairs of glowing eyes on each head.

She could feel the power coming off the dragon, it was immense. Ghidorah brought one of his heads down and started absorbing the body of Ddraig, golden dust swirling into the golden dragons' mouth as he slowly moved his open maw over the red body. Janet guessed he did a version of this 'Absorption' power when her friend killed the stray devil; this was on a grander scale.

" _Are you going to just stand there or are you going to talk?_ " Ghidorah snorted, his tail swished lightly behind him.

"How powerful are you?" Janet asked without realizing what she had just said until it was too late.

Ghidorah just laughed a real, hearty laugh. " _Power wise, I'm the one who saw the beginning of the universe! I have destroyed countless alien civilizations without even trying; my only real opponent is Gojira. I have faced Divine Moths that wield the power of gods and won, but I have been controlled by alien civilizations that I thought I had destroyed ages ago…_ "

The last bit was a dark growl as Ghidorah seemed to enter his dark and painful past. Janet thought of something. How was she here in the first place, did the golden dragon bring her here?

" _I did not bring you here if that is what you were wandering, I do however want you gone!_ " The golden dragon snapped, anger flowing off him in waves.

Janet stood firm, her heritage kicked in and she stared the multi-eyed demon of space down. Ghidorah snorted before returning to the corpse, absorbing a section of Ddraig's leg completely, Janet watched in disgust.

"How I got here is irrelevant, Ghidorah, but I'm here and I might as well make the most of it!" Janet spoke, watching the space dragon's reaction.

" _If you plan to sit there and watch me devour this so called 'Heavenly Dragon', be my guest. I will eat you afterwards, woman. I don't want to be here and will not be forced to do anything; I AM KING GHIDORAH, GOLDEN KING OF TERROR!_ " He roared, his eye glowing with power.

"I could teach you or at least you could pretend to listen while I give you the basic rundown of Devil society, seeing that your pride and ego are so important to you." Janet said flippantly, she heard the golden dragon freeze at her attitude or lack of it towards him.

" _HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME~_ " The dragon bellowed only for Janet to spin around and snap right back.

"NO, HOW DARE YOU, GHIDORAH! YOU MAY HAVE SURVIVED THE BIG BANG; YOU MAY HAVE DESTROYED PLANET AFTER PLANET! BUT YOU ARE STUCK INSIDE OF A SACRED GEAR THAT CAN ONLY BE WIELDED BY A HUMAN OR HALF-HUMAN, YOU ARE LUCKY THAT YOU EVEN GOT A HOST AT ALL! ISSEI IS MY FRIEND AND YOU WILL NOT LET YOU'RE EGO AND PRIDE RUIN YOUR ONLY CHANCE OF ESCAPE IF YOU WANT TO GET BACK TO YOUR UNIVERSE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Ghidorah was shocked silent, as that was what Janet wanted. She had gotten fed up with the over inflated ego of this prideful dragon and had told him what for, no dragon no matter how powerful could not stand up to the fury of a Buné, as they had been given the gift of being dragon tamers. She wanted to make sure no one would ever have to get this dragon again and by Maou, she would make sure Ghidorah got sent back to his universe, even if she had to drag the creature across the universe to do it!

"… _I never thought about escaping…_ " Ghidorah muttered, looking down at the corpse.

"Well, I will help you but in return, your pride and ego will not interfere anymore, got it?" Janet said flatly.

Ghidorah sized up the devil before nodding " _Very well, but if my pride is insulted, I will seek vengeance, understand Buné? No one insults me and my power that I earned, you may have escaped my wrath because of your blessing but if you do it again, you will die._ "

Janet nodded "Agreed, Ghidorah, I will be looking for a way to free you from this prison. But you will train Issei in your powers or the deal is off."

" _I will train the boy when he earns and works for my power, Buné not before! He is lucky that I allow him to wield even as many powers as he does now! Tell him that if he wants more power and respect from me, he WILL work for it and not laze around. He wields King Ghidorah and he will earn his right to wield me as I see fit! NOW, BEGONE!_ "

* * *

Janet woke up in her bed, quickly getting out of it and going to her bathrooms mirror. Her heart-shaped face, shoulder length hair that was dark emerald green at bottom and bright blue-grey eyes looked back at her from the mirror. Her body was covered in sweat; somehow she had entered her friends' sacred gear and got away from being killed by the most powerful dragon in the universe!

She got showered and dressed, leaving her home and headed towards Issei's house. It had been three whole days since her [Queens] first use of Ghidorahs power, and during that time she had gotten both of her [Rooks] by complete accident and they were both the wielders of Ddraig and Albion!

They were twin sisters; Katie and Kathrine Toho, however, there personalities were completely different. Katie was logical and smart, thinking things through before acting; she had brown eyes and dark grey hair. Her sister would act on impulse and let her emotions run free; Kathrine had startling amber eyes and blonde hair. Both sisters were in clubs, Katie in the kendo and Kathrine in the swimming.

The surprising part was the fact of who they wielded, Kathrine wielded Albion and Katie had Ddraig. Janet thought that they would have gone to the person that fit their personality but apparently this was not the case. How she got them was another thing, she had been walking in the park and noticed the two sisters training only to watch them knock themselves out.

Janet had run up to them to help and was shocked when her [Rook] pieces shot out of nowhere, made themselves mutant pieces and sank into the twins bodies. She had theorized that this was probably one of the secrets that the creator of the Evil piece system had made, though it was a bad 'secret'. She apologized profusely to the two semi-physical looking twins, as they looked like the actress Emma Watson. The twins took it in stride and told her that if they told her next time, everything would be fine.

Janet knocked on the Hyoudou resident's door, surprised to see Issei open the door. Janet crushed him in a bear hug, she was so glad to see he was up.

"I was so worried, Ise!" Janet said finally, holding Issei at arm's length.

"Well, can we go somewhere else, please? I want to get out of the house for a while." Issei said, Janet smiled as she pulled Issei out of his home and down the street.

* * *

Janet introduced her [Queen] to the new members of her peerage, before Ddraig and Ghidorah started shouting at each other. They had met at the school's swimming pool, as Janet had the key to get in as she was the leader of the swimming team.

 **{How dare you take my host from me, you insolent creature!}** Ddraig snarled from the [Boost Gear] on Katie's arm.

" _YOUR HOST?! YOU LET HIM DIE AND HE USED MY POWER TO SAVE HIMSELF FROM DEATH, YOU RED SCALED LIZARD!_ " Ghidorah screeched back, the three red gems glowing bright red as the golden dragon spoke.

Albion spoke up at this moment **(Ddraig, you were asleep weren't you?)**

 **{DOES IT MATTER IF I WAS SLEEP OR NOT?! THE BOY WASN'T POWERFUL ENOUGH TO WAKE ME UP OR I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SAVE HIM!}** The red dragon Emperor snapped before letting out a cry of shock.

Ghidorah had sent a blast of electricity from his gear to the [Boost Gear], controlling it so it didn't hurt Katie but only the dragon.

" _Shut up, you lost when you ran from the battle we fought like a coward! You have no say anymore so shut up_ " Ghidorah spat before his gear vanished in a golden light.

Janet sighed before looking at her small peerage, "I was hoping to start training but apparently today wasn't a good day to start. Issei, could you and I go talk somewhere?"

Issei nodded, the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou left so the two could talk alone. Janet waited until her [Rooks] were out of earshot, devil earshot that is, before telling her friend about meeting Ghidorah and the deal they had agreed too.

"So, I have to work harder to get Ghidorahs powers?" Issei asked.

"Pretty much, you remember how Ghidorah spoke to Rias; he called her a " _spoiled brat_ ". Issei, I know it's going to be hard but I know you can do it!" Janet told him firmly.

"Umm, Janet, during those three days I was out…" Issei started before stopping, unable to continue.

"What happened?" Janet asked only for Issei to turn away.

"It was nothing, just something stupid." He muttered before he walked away.

Janet watched her friend walk away before she sighed, Issei was changing, he wasn't the same person she had met as a kid at the start of Kuoh academy. What was happening?

* * *

It would be a month later that changed the peerage of Buné. Training had happened on the weekend; Janet had her peerage work on every aspect of their power. Issei had worked the hardest and Ghidorah taught him how to manipulate the light on the gauntlets scales to create an impenetrable shield. Janet had Issei use his devil magic so that he could hold the shield in place so he could find another source of light to add upon the shield.

The twin [Rooks] trained as hard as their comrade, not wanting to be left behind and unlocked their sacred gears [Over Booster] armor. But, the armor was more powerful than the original, as it seemed that the sacred gear was more complete if the wielder had the same personality of their opposite. Janet worked on her genetic abilities, her family had the abilities to make dragons stop or even control them to a certain extent as it was very draining for her to even control Ddraig, even if he was sealed in his gear.

Janet however noticed Issei was getting more distant and unsocial with everyone, even her. It came to a head when the fallen angel that had 'killed' Janet's [Queen] had appeared and taunted Issei to the point that his rage clouded his mind and he chased after her. Janet and the two dragon Empress's ran after him and stopped dead when they saw the church, devils and churches didn't mix at all.

"Katie, Kathrine, go find and help Ise, I'll see if I can get some help." Janet ordered, starting to make a transportation circle.

"Yes, Janet" They said before they charged into the old building of God. Janet hoped she wasn't too late!

* * *

 _Issei was tearing the people that stood between him and that fallen apart, he didn't even hear Ghidorah cackling with unbridled glee. He would kill that freak, no one would stop him! He deflected oncoming projectiles with his shield as he sent Gravity beams one after the other into the people that protected that witch, they would all die!_

" _ISSEI!"_

* * *

Janet watched in horror as her friend and [Queen] tore apart the exorcists and fallen angel minions with ease; his power was flowing off of him in waves. Ghidorah was laughing in utter delight as Issei ripped a fallen angel grunt in two before moving onto the next one.

" _YES! HAHAHAHAHA! This is what you get; show them the power of the DESTROYER OF WORLDS! HAHAHAHAHA!_ " Ghidorah roared, Janet remembered that Ghidorah relished in the death and destruction of anything, he got stronger from it.

Rias Gremory had paled at the sight of the massacre, her [Queen] even looked a little green around the gills and she was an S and M for crying out loud! Janet had to stop this, opening a magic circle, she thought of one of the dragon kings, Tannin.

" **Buné? It's been years since I've had the pleasure of being summoned by one…"** She heard the voice of the Dragon king come from the circle.

"Tannin, I need your help! My [Queen] has entered a bloodlust from being angered by a fallen angel that killed him and his sacred gear carries the Golden King of Terror himself! Please, I need your help!" Janet begged, tears started to form as she heard the sound of death.

" **Golden King of Ter~ Hold on, I'm coming through. You might need to get Tiamat if I cannot stop your [Queen]"** Tannin said quickly before he appeared.

The dragon king saw the carnage and quickly followed it, his height making it so he had to crouch in the church.

Janet turned to Rias "Gremory, find the fallen called Raynare and kill her. She started this and I bet that this rage won't stop unless she is gone. I'll get Tiamat in the meantime, so go!"

The red head nodded before motioning her peerage to find the fallen, Janet turned back to the magic circle, concentrating on finding Tiamat. Issei's life was on the line and time was running out.


	3. Chapter 3

Issei absorbed the final person's life force, the golden energy vanishing as it connected with the gauntlet. He had torn through all of them without remorse, nothing left to kill. This hunger, this lust to destroy was all that mattered now. He didn't care anymore, Issei only wanted to destroy and eat the essence of all living things on Earth. Turning, he sidestepped a fist that tried to hit him before he grabbed it and sent electrical bolts into the flesh.

The creature that attacked him bellowed in pain, Issei let go before leaping into the air, forcing gravity to keep him aloft. The creature was a dragon, a large one at that. The dragon got up; Issei flew next to the beast's leg and punched it. The resounding crunch of bone braking filled the church, as did the roar of the dragon. Issei turned to the dragon's head and slowly walked towards it, his sacred gear glowing brightly with power.

Before he could get another hit in, Issei was blasted into the wall by some unseen force. His body repaired itself as he got up from the rubble, next to the wounded dragon was another dragon, a female of the species that was on all fours.

" **So, you're the person that calls himself 'Golden King of Terror', you aren't that terrifying."** She growled, Issei hissed before sending a stream of gravity beams at her.

Before she could do anything more, Issei turned and snarled as a female figure stepped from the shadows.

"You!"

The woman smiled before throwing a light spear at him, Issei blocked it with his shield before he sped at her. She would die; she started this and made him a monster. Now her creation would kill her. Time slowed as Issei watched Raynare's face contort in utter fear, he grinned evilly before he punched her head from her shoulders. The headless corpse dropped to the floor as the head flew through the air before landing with a bloody thump on the ruined church floor.

The church was completely silent, then Issei started screaming and holding his head. The most painful sound that only he could hear was hurting him so much and he couldn't do a thing about it. The sound stopped when a pair of soft lips kissed his own, as the world went black.

* * *

Issei looked around and found Janet next to him, what had happened?

" _So, this is how it ends?_ " Issei looked up and saw Ghidorah, the three headed hydra was massive.

"Why did Issei enter this bloodlust, Ghidorah?!" Janet growled at the golden dragon, who chuckled evilly.

" _That 'bloodlust' as you call it is what I have entered so many times. It's called Insanity, Buné, my insanity. The same insanity that came because of the Big Bang, I'm not completely sane as I may seem. The only reason that I'm even at this level of sanity is because of an anchor, his anchor is you._ " He hissed, the two devils looked at each other then back at the dragon.

"I'm Issei's anchor? How?"

" _Easy, you control his ability to enter this insanity and you are the only thing that can stop him from breaking completely from the stress. Now, I need to remove this world's memory of me and my powers completely and thanks to you, I can._ " Ghidorah grinned.

Janet looked at the Dragon before asking "If you make everyone forget then you will have no power in this world, people won't fear you!"

Ghidorahs eyes flashed in amusement " _You misunderstand me, Buné, in this world, I am nothing more than a movie character. So, I will remove the memory of everyone that knows the full extent of my abilities except for you two and have them only remembered the basics._ "

"And they are what?" Issei asked, getting a sinking feeling in his stomach.

" _That you wield a sacred gear called "Celestial Rage" and it carries the 'Golden King of Terror'. That's all they will know, you and Buné will remember it all as you two will send the signal from your bodies and around the world. I am letting you retain your memories because if you forget then I will never escape this blasted prison!_ " Ghidorah snarled the last bit, Issei and Janet gulped.

" _Now, let's finish this shall we?_ "

* * *

When Issei returned to the world of the living, he found himself in Janet's lap as she was brushing his hair with her fingers. Groaning as he sat up, he looked to his right and saw two huge dragons, one was helping the other.

" **Looks like Hyoudou has returned to the living world, I am Tannin and this is Tiamat."** The dragon, clearly male, said.

Issei could only nod in the dragons direction before he started feeling light headed, Janet moved his head back to her lap. He clearly was still weak from his bloodlust, all he wanted to do now was sleep but he couldn't. He let himself lay there as he began to wonder why his life just became so hard…

"Ise," Janet whispered in his ear, "I won't let you fall, we are in this together and I need you."

Issei gave her a small smile before he whispered back "I won't leave, Janet, I promise."

* * *

The past four months of training himself was unimaginable, but it wasn't like going insane. The reason why he went insane in the first place was because of previous forgotten memories of bullying he had suffered until he met Janet. The memories started after Irina had moved away, children at the park would call him a freak or something along those lines. It got worse as he got older, he had to endure physical beatings from the bullies and no one would help him. He was unable to do anything until his friend saved him and those memories were just under the memory of Raynare's _Will you die for me_.

But now, here he was, standing in front of his girlfriend, Janet Buné as the person of his anger glared at him. Riser Phenex had not only just insinuated that he could get a marriage contract to the final heir of Buné but that he could beat the 'Golden King of Terror' because he was a weakling. The fact of this matter was that the House of Phenex and the House of Buné had many marriage contracts in the past before the Great War. With Janet being the last of her line, Riser could force her into a marriage contract and get way with it scott free.

The ORC was quiet, they remembered what had happened at the church only months before and didn't want a repeat.

"You disgusting prick," Issei spat "How dare you think you can do whatever you want because you're a Phenex!"

Riser snorted before looking away from him "Not like you could stop me, your nothing but a low class devil. Beneath my notice, even if you're a [Queen] that has a glittery sacred gear that probably isn't even worth mentioning-"

Issei punched the devil into the wall, the golden gauntlet was sparkling and crackling with electricity, the three red gems were so bright that they looked like miniature red suns. Riser was grunting in pain as he got up from the floor, his body twitching from electric sparks sending spasms of pain through him. His healing factor wasn't working and it showed.

Ghidorah spat " _You are beneath my notice,_ Devil. _You haven't seen true power or insanity as I have, both of the Heavenly Dragons pale in comparison to me!_ "

Issei glared at Riser as he lowered his gear, Janet had placed a hand on his shoulder. Katie and Kathrine had killing intent rolling off of them, they may have forgotten who lived in the newly named 'Celestial Rage' but they would not let Riser take Janet from them.

Riser straightened before smirking "Then how about this, Rias and Buné face my entire peerage in a [Rating Game]? If I win then both Rias and Janet marry me, if I lose then the marriage is off."

Grayfia spoke up "This can be done, as the marriage contract to Rias Gremory has the clause that if she beat Riser Phenex in a [Rating Game] the marriage will be called off."

"So, I think 10 days of training will be enough for you both." And with that, Riser Phenex vanished in a transportation circle with the crest of Phenex on it.

Issei looked at Janet before he sighed in defeat. More training, oh joy! He was getting slightly tired of training against his fellow peerage members, now he got to see what the Gremory peerage had.

* * *

The first few days of training were fine for the peerage of Janet, who had a new [Bishop]; Kuroka the ex-SS stray class Devil. It had been several weeks before Issei went insane that Kuroka had stumbled upon Janet and Issei, the nekomata was terrifed as she had Stray Devil hunters after her. In an act of complete desperation, she had begged Janet to make her one of peerage. Janet followed through and Kuroka became the first [Bishop] to have three [Mutant Bishop] pieces, as her first two evil pieces had fused to her soul because of her first [Kings] experiments. When the Stray Devil Hunters tried to hurt Kuroka, Janet and Issei blocked them from even trying, telling them if they even touch a hair on the Nekomata's head, they would pay.

The training for the Gremory peerage was downright time wasting, Ghidorah had never shouted so much at the heir of Gremory until the first day of training. It was now official, Riser knew that he could easily beat the Gremory peerage thus the 10 days.

Janet had taken Rias aside and told her that if she wanted to win then she would have to train like the Buné peerage did. So the next day had Janet training Rias, Issei was training Akeno and Kiba, Katie and Kathrine were to train their fellow [Rook] Koneko and finally Kuroka would train Asia, Rias' new [Bishop].

Akeno's natural affinity with lightning helped her when Issei had her go all out with her powers, Kiba was all speed and nothing else, making it so he is defeated by a very powerful attack, shown when Issei clotheslined the [Knight] of Gremory. Akeno was stubborn however as she refused to use her fallen angel heritage, making her a real threat to any Devil but she wouldn't because of her past. It took Ghidorah insulting her until she cracked, Issei was glad he was able to deflect any type of plasma because when Akeno snapped, she hit him with the biggest Holy bolt of plasma that she could muster.

By the time the tenth day was done, Issei was proud of what he had done. The Gremory peerage was brought up to a level that they could be a threat to the Phenex peerage. Grayfia had arrived the next day and transported them to the arena, which seemed like Riser had gone all out to make it so they were crippled. It was the Kuoh Academy, of course it was.

"You all know the plan, now let's win this!" Rias said as everyone agreed before going to their places.

Issei and Akeno had the air, being the most powerful pieces in the game, it was their job to warn and make it so the opposing team couldn't get into their territory. The [Rooks] of Buné had the job of protecting the [Bishops], though it was mostly Asia as she was the healer of the group. Koneko and Kiba were working together and had taken the Gym, the [Rooks] and [Bishops] had the forest and the [Kings] were to stay behind and instruct the others. Simple and effective, to a point that is.

Issei had been floating in the air with Akeno for only a few minutes before Grayfia announced to retirement of Risers [Rook] and 3 [Pawns]. Kiba and Koneko got out just as he crushed the gym via gravity before his senses went off and he created a shield that blocked an explosion from ending Kiba and Koneko early.

"So, you're the boy that Riser has told me about…interesting, he said you could only control lightning. He was wrong" Yubelluna, the Bomb Queen, said with a raised eyebrow.

"There are some things that no one should control, yet some seek to have it anyway." Issei said, looking at the purple haired devil before he grinned "Yet, some are just too foolish to realize that power is not even need, only their will. Akeno!"

Akeno raised her hands and multiple bolts of holy lightning rained down, Riser's [Queen] manage to dodge most of them but a few hit her regardless. Issei rushed forward and punched the woman in the gut, she coughed up blood as a result but he wasn't finished. His punch was timed so that he could get an accurate read on his opponent's gravity before he affected it, she was sent flying back and crashed into the earth.

He thought that was enough to retire the [Queen] but she had Phenex tears on her and used them, grinning at him.

"Looks like you failed, little [Queen] of Buné" She giggled.

Issei wasn't finished yet, he sent Gravity Beams at her as he let Akeno charge up for another destructive storm of holy lightning. Yubelluna dodged his attacks, but he kept sending them at her. He had learned how to absorb cosmic and solar rays and transform them into energy that he could use, since this alternate dimension was made of cosmic energy, he could constantly recharge.

"I'm ready!" Akeno called out, the only warning Issei got before the sky opened up with holy energy and this time, Yubelluna wouldn't escape.

Issei forced Riser's [Queen] pieces gravity so that she would be a sitting duck on the ground, the Holy Lightning struck true and the opposing piece retired. The problem was Issei heard that every other piece besides him, Akeno, Rias, Janet and Riser. He and Akeno looked at each other before transporting themselves to where their [Kings] were, finding the two fighting Riser, who was laughing.

"You think that this will do any good? Let me show you how it's done!" Riser made a massive fire ball and sent it at the two [Kings].

Issei put himself in the path of the fire, much to the surprise of everyone but Janet. The fire went out and revealed the form of Issei standing, panting heavily as he had used his sacred gear to block the fire and the force behind the attack was extreme. The glowing metal was smoking slightly, Riser raised his eyebrow.

Issei hissed before he spat "I will not allow you to harm my [King] and girlfriend!"

Riser snorted "Your about to retire anyway, you've failed, can you see that?"

The Phenex gathered his flame once again and threw it at Issei, who stood his ground as the ball of fire exploded.

" **[BALANCE BREAKER!]"**

" _[MONSTER X: GHIDORAH MAIL!]_ "

The smoked cleared and Issei had vanished, it was the sound of electricity that drew everyone's attention towards the air.

Floating in the air was a humanoid beast, black skin covered in bone white armor. Four glowing red eyes glared at Riser as a long forked tail swished back and forth slowly. The power that flowed off of it was intoxicating and utterly alien, the monster's thin tongue slithered out of the black toothed mouth before the creature spoke.

" _ **You've made a massive mistake by threating my [King], Riser! Now, you must bear with the consequences!"**_

* * *

Credit for the name of Ghidorahs sacred gear, Celestial Rage, goes to Thunder Dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

The retired pieces of the Buné and Gremory peerages were shocked; they could feel the power and aura from outside the pocket dimension! The Nekomata of the peerages could feel the inner power of the alien; Kuroka was shivering as she felt it as it was more powerful than anything she had ever known. Then the beating started…

Issei collided with the arrogant Phenex, his power roared as he attacked the devil. Electricity surged and burned the bird devil with each punch, each kick breaking the boy's bones. Blue energy glowed around his fists as he punched Riser over and over, the devils healing factor was unable to keep up with the onslaught.

He kicked Riser away from him, his eyes burned with power that blinded him. The gravity beams rushed forward from his crimson eyes, tearing holes in the boys' chest that made him scream. He landed and grabbed the birds' neck, his anger giving him power.

" _ **You are nothing, you have seen nothing!"**_ Issei snarled as he lifted Riser from the ground, his eyes started hurting again.

" _ **Burn in the depths of the purgatory called INSANITY!"**_ He roared as Gravity beams erupted forth, making Riser's head explode, sending brain matter and blood everywhere.

Issei dropped the body; the birds' healing factor was slowly rebuilding his head. He felt so drained and weak; breathing heavily as he slowly teetered from side to side.

" **[RISER PHENEX HIS BEEN DEFEATED! RIAS GREMORY AND JANET BUNÉ WIN THE [RATING GAME]!"**

Issei saw the body vanish in a flash of light before is body became human once again; his back hit the earth of the pocket dimension as fatigue overtook him. He was so weak; he couldn't keep his eyes open…

* * *

" _You survived the instinct of the Balance Breaker, but it was taxing wasn't it?"_ Ghidorah said as Issei lay in his mindscape as he looked straight up.

He was mentally and physically beaten, he may have the most powerful sacred gear in the world but the costs were so massive that he was surprised that he hadn't been turned into human pudding. Ghidorah snorted, Issei noticed that the golden dragon had changed from when he first met him.

The dragon was built to stand on his two legs; the tail was forked like a snakes tongue. The three heads looked like European dragons with the horns of a deer, a pair of glowing red eyes looked at him from each face. The wings were massive, looking like fans with huge talons at the end of each finger. The four claws of the feet moved closer, Issei gave his imprisoned companion a tired sigh.

"How did I survive anyway?" He asked, not expecting and answer from the dragon.

" _The power of the 'Red Dragon Emperor' saved your hide."_ The golden hydra said flatly, Issei guessed because that was cheating the system that Ghidorah had put in place for Issei's 'training'.

"How" He asked, confused.

" _I absorbed the essence of the dragon; you've been subconsciously 'boosting' your power beyond your limit without even noticing. Not only that, my intelligence as well as yours has grown but has produced a major block. The red lizard has made it so that we have an aura that will attract strong allies and enemies, one thing that is a hindrance to the both of us."_

" _I have suppressed it for now, as you need to rest for the both of us. When you entered Balance Breaker, you and I fused together, making it so that we are one but has the effect of that forms mental instincts taking over and destroying us both if we are not careful. I will only say this once, YOU WILL NOT REST UNTIL THS FORM IS MASTERED COMPLETELY, ISSEI HYOUDOU!"_ The golden dragon roared before he was pulled from the mindscape.

* * *

Issei woke up and found himself in a hospital bed, the machines beeping quietly from either side. He turned his head and found Janet sleeping on the bed; well her head and arms were on the bed while she sat in a chair. He exhaled before slowly lifting his arm and put it on his girlfriend's head, waking her up.

"Erg…huh? Issei, you're awake!" She said as she pulled him into a light hug.

"How long was I out?" Issei asked after the hug finished, Janet grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Well, a few months. But, everyone has been visiting. Rias was so grateful that she had her brother name you an honorary Gremory family member, but some people weren't so grateful…" She trailed off, Issei waited.

"Riser has been unable to do anything ever since you beat him, you turned him into a vegetable and not even the Phenex regeneration could help him. His family came here to see if you could do anything but apparently the fact that it was _Chi_ based energy that is more powerful than any normal chi that made Riser into that, no one can help him."

Issei closed his eyes before he spoke "I didn't mean for that to happen, but me and Ghidorahs minds fused together when I entered balance breaker and I was fighting the forms instincts from the moment I entered it. Ghidorah told me himself, but he also told me that because he absorbed the red dragon emperors essence that I will be having more problems."

Janet gave him a small smile before she said "Ghidorah told me the same thing a few weeks before. He now has more reason to hate Ddraig then before. But he's right; you will be training in your balance breaker so that you have more control."

Issei groaned at this. "Great, more training to look forward too."

Janet giggled "I was thinking more along the lines of meditation and Chi. Kuroka can help you with your chi but the meditation should help you with balancing the fusion for when you enter balance breaker."

Issei nodded before asking "So when do I get out?"

Janet shrugged "Don't know, whenever the doctor says so."

* * *

Three weeks later, Issei was released from the hospital and now was back in Kuoh. He hadn't even been long for trouble to rear its ugly head once again, as of two weeks of his release and start of his new training; the churches holy swords had been stolen.

He had been meditating at the ORC with Janet went the Exorcists had appeared, one of them seemed familiar to the golden hydra wielder. The two young women wore ankle length cloaks that covered everything; he could feel the aura of danger coming off of them however.

"Greetings, I am Rias Gremory, the Devil that protects Kuoh and this is Janet Buné, my ally. How may we help the church?"

The girl that spoke had blue hair and was blunt "We want you to stay out of the churches business and not interfere in anyway."

Janet was taken aback by the bluntness; Rias had only raised her eyebrow. Issei had little knowledge of how the church worked but wouldn't this be burning bridges?

Ghidorah spoke up at this moment, clearly intrigued _"And why should we? Its Gremory territory, so she should be helping and not be on the sidelines."_

"We have orders to get the stolen Excalibur's, they sent us for that and we don't need outside help. Besides, you could join the Fallen Angels and betray us for all we know." The blue haired girl answered, not even looking in Issei's direction.

"Well, I don't control Janet or her peerage but I will give you my promise that my peerage and I won't interfere." Rias said, looking darkly at the Exorcist.

Janet shook her head "You won't get a promise from me, you may be on orders from the church but your devotion may bring you to a dark end without allies!"

"Then I must end you, you are a threat to our mission." The girl said, a sword swinging at Janet only for Issei to grab it and yank it from her grip.

"No one hurts my girlfriend and she is right, without allies you will die and your mission will fail." Issei's grip on the sword tightened, making the metal screech as it warped in his grip.

The two Exorcists watched in shock as he crushed the blade with his golden armored hand before dropping it, the once gleaming metal was now a ruined weapon.

"You ruined Excalibur Destruction…" The orange haired girl said in the silence, eyes wide as she knelt next to the blade.

" _That's what happened when two forces battle, one always comes out on top. Your weak blade is nothing compared to the power of exploding stars."_ Ghidorah hissed before the gear vanished from Issei's hand.

The blue haired girl picked up the ruined blade, giving Issei a scared glance. It was at this moment that Asia walked in and was spotted by the two.

"You're the Nun that was excommunicated because you healed a Devil, are you not?" The orange haired Exorcist asked, making Asia nod in fear.

"You should leave before I really get angry at you two." Issei said as he stepped in front of the Nun, Janet was next to him with fire in her eyes.

"Very well then, we shall leave." The blue haired Exorcist said before leaving the ORC with her partner.

* * *

It would only be a week later that trouble seemed to get to the climax. The Buné peerage found Irina beaten and near death, they got her to Asia where they learned that Freed, the leader of the Holy Sword project, Valper Galilei and Kokabiel had stolen the swords and were now at the academy. Xenovia had given chase and now was probably fighting at the school.

Issei and his fellow peerage members arrived at the academy, finding Xenovia fighting with Kiba as they battled a Cerberus. Issei, Katherine, and Katie summoned there sacred gears and shouted;

" **[BALANCE BREAKER!]"**

" _[MONSTER X: GHIDORAH MAIL!]"_

" **[WELSH DRAGON: BALANCE BREAKER!]"**

" **(VANISHING DRAGON: BALANCE BREAKER!)"**

The three dragons charged the Cerberus, tearing the heads clean off of the dog. The two sword wielders were surprised but nodded in thanks before helping the others with the last two triple headed mutts. Issei motioned for the two dragon emperors to handle the Cerberus's while he tackled the rogue Fallen Angel.

Kokabiel floated in the air, grinning madly until Issei's fist wiped it off. The Fallen Angel turned and was met with the armored tail slamming into him with the force of a dump truck. He caught himself with his wings before fighting back, back and forth the two fought.

" _ **You won't win, we will stop you here!"**_ Issei growled as he dodged a light spear and retaliated with a round house kick.

"Oh, I will win. I've seen wars and survived the greatest one of all. You may have a powerful gear helping you but you will fail." The angel hissed back, blocking the kick and returned it with his own.

Issei started using his chi in every punch, the blue aura doing more damage to the Fallen Angel Leader. Kokabiel created a light sword in response, Issei now having to go in the defensive as the Angel was quick with his blade. It wasn't until his sword and Issei's fist connected, shattering the sword and flinging the two combatants away from each other, that Xenovia shouted something that would bring more pain.

"Kokabiel! You are to surrender and come with me to face the church for your crimes before you are judged by God's apostles!"

Kokabiel chuckled before he said "I don't think so, little girl. Oh, you should know this, GOD IS DEAD!"

Everyone went silent, Issei was grateful that neither Irina nor Asia was here to hear that. Xenovia looked devastated at that statement.

"Yes, he's dead. He died in the Great War after he sealed Trihexia and forced the Heavenly Dragons into their metal prisons! Nothing can stop me, not even God! _From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the Fallen Angels, are the ultimate beings!_ "

Kokabiel summoned multiple light spears behind him before they surged at the Devils, Exorcist and dragons. They blocked the spears until Issei's hearing caught the sound of spear hitting flesh. He turned and found Janet with a light spear protruding from her chest. His mind went blank before he screamed;

" _ **JANET!"**_

Time slowed, Issei heard Kokabiel laughing in the distant but his attention was on Janet only. He was next to her in an instant, yanking the spear free of her body and cradling her to his chest.

" _ **No, don't die on me…Please Janet!"**_ He whimpered as he watched he life slowly ebbing away.

Janet smiled before whispering in his ear "I love you, Issei, show them your love…"

She kissed him before her eyes closed; Issei felt the world come to an end as he lowered his girlfriend to the ground. He stood up, he didn't notice Asia and Irina stepping from a transportation circle, the ex-nun was at Janet's side immediately and started healing her.

Ghidorah spoke for the first time in Balance Breaker _"Rias Gremory"_

"What is it?!" The crimson haired devil asked from the other side of Janet.

" _Get everyone out of here and heal Janet."_ Ghidorah then spoke to Kokabiel _"And you, the one called Kokabiel, you just made a horrendous mistake! AND NOW YOU MUST PAY!"_

Kokabiel chuckled only to be punched into the ground, Issei landed and his aura exploded outward. What people didn't realize is that Janet had unleashed Issei's insanity from its prison with that sentence and kiss, Issei was unleashed and now was about to become something even more powerful.

 _ **"I am the Golden King!"**_

Issei spoke, his arms rose with fingers outstretched before the fingers lifted with flesh from the arm and grew into wings.

" _ **Destroying all who oppose my reign,"**_

His legs thickened and his feet grew four talons as Issei's body started growing in size. The bone white armor started cracking as it slowly sank into Issei's body.

" _ **Terror is my gospel and Fear is my Message"**_

The forked tail lengthened and the armor at the end morphed into spikes as the tail started whipping back and forth.

" _ **I laugh at the Dream, and scoff at the Infinite"**_

The head and half heads shot out on long necks, the halves morphed into complete heads as horns grew and any remnants of Monster X vanished.

" _ **So I will bring down The Power of the Stars and lay waste to Heaven, Earth, and Hell!"**_

The skin between each of the wings fingers grew, huge claws formed at the tips of each one. The black skin and bone white armor vanished, becoming shimmering golden scales. The wings moved in to block the body from view before they swung open, revealing King Ghidorah in all his glory.

" _ **JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!"**_

With a bell sounding, cackling roar, Celestial Rages Juggernaut Drive herald its arrival to the world. The only thing that could stop it was slowly entering deaths grasp, if she didn't return to the world, Issei Hyoudou will destroy it completely as insanity and a broken heart drove him on.

* * *

Kokabiel statement that is italic is from the light novel and the chant for Juggernaut Drive goes to Thunder Dragon.


	5. Chapter 5

The dark kept Janet in comfortable silence until a voice woke her, a soft and calm female one.

"You may want to wake quickly or your loved one may die earlier than he was supposed to."

Rising slowly from the floor, Janet looked around found the owner of the voice. A drop dead(Be it literally or figuratively) gorgeous woman with curves that seemed more for herself than anything else, her raven black hair and milky white eyes only added to her presence. What made the Buné [King] shiver was the bone handle scythe strapped on the woman's back that glinted in a light that never existed.

The aura of death came from her and made Janet choke slightly, for it to vanish completely and to have the woman to knee next to her to help her up. Once she was up, the woman waved her hand for screens to appear. What Janet saw was horrifying…

The academy was in ruins; fires sprinkled here and there and illuminated a creature she had hoped to never see in the human world. King Ghidorah was blasting gravity beams from his maws at the fallen angel leader Kokabiel, who was barely dodged the destructive beams.

"Issei has entered Juggernaut Drive because you 'died' in his arms, he is losing his mind and if he loses it completely then his life will go. Only you can stop him, you are, as Ghidorah told you, his anchor." She said.

Janet could only whimper in utter helplessness, she was dead and couldn't go back.

"That isn't entirely true, Janet Buné of the House of Buné." The woman said with a sad smile, holding out a piece of paper to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Simple," The woman said "You are not dead, you have too much to do and Issei is your closest companion. You are not even on the brink of death because I will not allow it to happen, so now the choice is yours. Do you pass on to the next life or show the world what happens when a Buné is around?"

Janet pondered only for a moment and said "I want to return, please"

The woman nodded before a door appeared "This will take you back to the living world and tell Ghidorah that Death said hello."

Janet only nodded before opening the door and a white light blinded her.

* * *

The gravity beams flew at the fallen angel leader and barely missed him, making Issei more angry and more powerful. His mind was near collapse, he was only able to continue this far because of his emotions. Even so, the buzzard wouldn't last for long anyway, he would tire eventually.

And it happened, like it was in slow motion, Issei blasted several of Kokabiel's wings off and sent the fallen angel to the earth. Grinning evilly, the golden dragon walked over to the fallen man and seemed to study him. Kokabiel summoned a massive light spear and chucked at Issei, only to have it be deflected by an energy shield.

"Curse you, curse you all!" The fallen angel roared, glaring at the insane monster before him.

Issei spoke; his voice came out as a hissing rasp " _ **You should have thought of that before you killed my girlfriend!**_ "

Opening his maws, Kokabiel saw golden energy swirl and condense at the back of the mouths. His doom was here and wouldn't be stopped, the golden beams speed forth and turned the fallen angel into nothing, all that was left was a single feather that turned to ash when it touched the earth. Throwing all three heads back, Issei let loose a cackling roar to the heavens, he had won.

"ISSEI!"

No, could it be? Issei turned and stopped dead in his tracks, standing with the help of Asia and Rias was Janet, alive. No, this had to be a trick; it had to be because she was dead!

"Issei, please, it's me! You can stop this, come back to me! Issei!" The person who looked like Janet said, Issei didn't believe her.

He snarled and sent a gust of wind at them, the person who was playing as his dead girlfriend remained standing. He stepped forward and hissed " _ **Janet is dead, she died in my arms!**_ "

The imposter looked at him before saying "Ghidorah, Death say's hello"

Issei stopped, what did that mean? Then something clicked in his mind, something finally made sense! But that understanding forced Issei and the Juggernaut Drive to lose their perfect synchronization with one another, making the golden scales darken and fall to the earth in a clatter. The massive golden hydra fell to the earth with a planet shattering boom, the body disintegrating and leaving behind the battered and bruised form of Issei Hyoudou.

His final moments in the waking world were Janet pulling him to her chest and hugging him before the world went dark.

* * *

Rias looked at Janet and Issei as they slept next to each other in the hospital, several weeks had passed since the awakening of Juggernaut Drive and the death of Kokabiel. Both Janet and Issei needed at least several more weeks, if not months, to be fully healed from this experience. Issei had the worst of it, his body had been turned into the physical form of the golden dragon king and it showed how badly that had mutilated his form.

Multiple bones destroyed, the entire nervous system was gone and muscles that had held his bones together were on the verge of snapping. He was lucky to even be alive at all, Janet had some minor injuries and that was it but the connection between the two made it so she couldn't leave without harm being done to Issei as well. Ghidorah was even out of it as well, he only said a few words to the doctors and that was it, just telling them that Issei was not to leave Janet's side in any way or he would die.

The crimson princess looked at her honorary brother before getting up and left the room, she hoped that she could do something but at the moment, she couldn't.

* * *

After several months of staying in the hospital, Janet and Issei were finally given a green light full health and got out of there. They didn't get much time to do anything as apparently, the three factions were having peace talks at the school only a few days after they had been released. Issei was still trying to heal from his devastating smack down to Kokabiel, the Juggernaut Drive form having nearly drained all of his power reserves and make him lose his mind completely.

The only promising thing was that they didn't have to go to school on that day but had to show up for the talks. As they walked down to the school, Janet and Issei talked about what could happen that would force them to fight. The rest of the peerage was at the school already, so it was only them. They arrived at the school gate and Issei froze, Ghidorah hissed in anger from the gauntlet.

Leaning against the gate was a tall, good liking young man, white hair waving lightly in the slight breeze. The vibe Issei got from him was primal, animalistic even. The blue eyed teenager looked at them with a dark smirk.

"So, you're my rival…" He sneered, Issei's eyes narrowed. "I expected more but I guess that should have known that my rival would never reach my strength or power, so pathetically weak."

Issei hissed "And you are you to say that, huh?! I at least learned how to hide my aura and power in the hospital, so that's probably why you 'sense' nothing from me, jerk."

Janet placed a hand on his shoulder before saying "I would suggest that you leave Issei alone, we have some business to attend to."

The teen snorted and straightened 'Yeah, I know, I'm supposed to take you to the meeting for the peace talks."

* * *

The peace talks were boring and long, until it was interrupted by an attacking force of mages. Everyone was now battling, Issei was too focused on the attacking force to even notice until he was knocked out of his Balance Breaker by a powerful force from behind. On the ground, Issei turned and saw what looked like armored moth wings that glowed hypnotically.

"Why did you do that?!" He shouted in pain, getting up off the ground, noticing that the mages had all vanished.

"Because you are my rival and I want to see your true power." The armored figure said, Issei hissed as it was the voice of the boy that had lead them to the meeting earlier that day.

Issei felt Janet and the others make a loose semi-circle behind him, he didn't care as he roared **"[BALANCE BREAKER!]"**

 _"[MONSTER X: GHIDORAH MAIL!]"_ Ghidorah roared in return, venom filled every word.

The form of Monster X returned as Issei launched into the air, floating in front of his self-proclaimed rival with a toothy snarl. Getting a good look at his foe, Issei noticed that he looked like an armored moth insect, one that radiated energy that made him feel like his nerve endings were on fire.

 _" **Who are you?"**_ Issei growled, fists curling into balls and started glowing with Chi energy.

 _"I am the wielder of_ _GIGAMOTH_ _, Vali! And I will show you what will happen when you fight me."_ Vali said before rushing forward, Issei blocking with inhuman speed just in time.

The two fought, the air was filled with the auras of the combatants to the point that if anyone got within a few yards of them that they would be incinerated. Vali kicked Issei away from him and fired several energy beams from his palms; Issei deflected them away with his light shield before blasting gravity beams back at his opponent. They exploded upon contact with an energy barrier, Vali laughed at his attack before he flared his wings open, two voices shouted out.

 _"{EARTHLY REALM!}"_

In an instant, the earth itself seemed to roar and shake before Issei was dragged to the dirt by hands made of the same stuff. Issei freed himself with several gravity beams before charging his Chi energy and sending it to his eyes. He roared as he sent the Chi empowered gravity beams at his opponent, shattering the energy barrier completely and out of the air.

"Impressive" Vali said on the ground, his armor was gone "Most impressive, you've completely shattered my armor with that attack. But you'll have to better than that to beat me."

The armor reappeared before he took to the air, Issei was panting from where he stood, feeling drained.

" _Tired already? Well, I guess I'll have to motivate you into fighting me then._ " Vali charged an energy blast as he shouted " _How about I end your friends?!_ "

The armored teenager threw his energy attack at Rias and her peerage, Issei teleported in front of them and took the entire attack head on, his skin exploded and muscle boiled, the pain was unimaginable, too much to bare, but bare it he did.

Vali then shouted " _Why do you protect you them? They are holding you back! I'll end the problem by cutting off its head!_ "

Vali rushed at Janet, but Issei clotheslined him before grabbing his throat and flying into the air away from Janet.

" _ **You prick, stay away from Janet!"**_ Issei snarled, Vali only grinned in response.

Issei was blasted back by some magic, Issei, however, was beyond anger and hate now. Vali was going to pay! Red lightning sparked and crackled across his body, Chi energy glowed around his body as well. In an explosion of power, Issei's body became covered in golden flames that made it impossible to see his bone armor and black skin. Only his red eyes could be seen in the ethereal golden flames, then the roar came.

It sounded like it was going on forever, deep and reverberating, chilling everyone to the bone. Vali was laughing, until the golden figure appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut. Then Vali got punched and kicked over and over again, every punch burning and sending red bolts of lightning into his body. The bone cracking kicks were powered by Chi energy, this went on for several seconds before with a sharp turn, Vali was tail whipped out of the air, his armor breaking the moment he hit the ground.

Issei looked at Vali before he spoke _**"I am Kaiser X, you weak, moth host"**_

* * *

Gigamoth is an unused monster by Toho and the version I'm using is done by Matt Frank (Neo Version). Name for the sacred gear and Juggernaut chants are welcomed.


End file.
